In the hour of death
by Unicorn's Whisper
Summary: On Ace's grave Marco once more meets Luffy. He feels there's something that needs to be said before the Strawhats continue their voyage into the New World. One-shot inspired by Megatruh's fanart.


**Disclaimer - **I don't own One Piece**.**

This One-shot was inspired solely by the-most-awesome-and-amazing-artist-ever Megatruh and her art work '_in hora mortis_.' (hence the title). Go check her deviantart account to send her some love and bow to her infinite wisdom (no, seriously. Her OP fanart will force your cold hearts to open and leave you sobbing in a dark corner with gallons of tears you never knew you had. Or maybe that was just me?).

Anyways, this is un-beta-ed. Dunno, if it's just my punky laptop or something is acting up with beta readers again and won't let me find anyone to clean up my mess. So in advance I'm really sorry for all the spelling mistakes, grammar and whatnot... I'll hump anyone who's willing volunteer for the job. Really, I'm not picky.

* * *

**In the hour of death.**

There once were thousands of swords thrust into this land. First one, then a dozen, then hundreds. Pirates came and went from this island leaving their swords behind for their fallen comrades to fight and conquer the sea beyond their reach. Sooner or later they formed a protective circle around the two graves resting in the center.

On the first anniversary the collective swords were gathered by giants and later presented in something that would awe-struck people even miles before reaching the island. A gigantic sword gleamed in the distance, its shaft brightly reflecting the sun that the beautiful day brought. It was struck deeply into the island by giants, a memento for the fallen. With the hilt rising well into the sky it was a beautiful reminder of a gruesome memory.

In the distance the seagulls cried in greeting when a new ship docked in the harbor. They flew from the green plains between the ruble and down to the docks. Some circled around their sails while the others settled around the harbor, eager and waiting, what new sailors would bring.

Marco ignored their cries as he poured sake in the three cups before him. Passing the sake bottle back to Vista, his fellow brother shared it between the rest of the commanders. The sake was high quality, one of the best in this sea and the kind their pops would have approved of.

Marco pushed two cups in front of the two giant tombstones before grabbing for his own. Silently they all rose their cups in a toast to the two legendary men lying under those stones. To their father and brother.

Their mood was somber so the drank silently. It was hard to keep an event like this a joyful occasion, especially when all of them were present and the memory of the war still fresh. Whitebeard wouldn't want them crying over his grave like little girls but this was the best they could do.

Vista was the first to speak up, he was looking down the plains where the new ship has settled in "Pirates, they're coming our way."

Marco rose to his feet "Who?"

"The wind's down," Vista shook his head "I can't make out their Jolly Roger."

Izo's hand reached to his obi for his gun but Marco's voice stopped him "Don't. They're probably just coming to pay their respect to pops."

They watched and waited for the figures to come closer, and as they reached the foot of the hill, the first pirate, their captain, became familiar to them. No one could miss the strawhat resting on his head.

Ace's little brother made his way up the hill with his crew following behind. Contrary to Marco and other commanders, Luffy's crew was loud and laughing. They teased, they argued and they smiled. They came to a stop a respectful distance away and waited for Marco to acknowledge them.

Marco nodded his head in greeting "Strawhat."

"Marco," Luffy replied and removed his hat before stepping forward to the tombstones. He gave a little prayer for his brother and the man who claimed him as his own. As he finished he put his hat back on and sat down on the soft grass.

One of Luffy's crewmates, an orange-haired woman, stepped forward and laid flowers around the graves. "Thanks Nami," spoke Luffy softly as she finished the arrangement. Nami just smiled at him sadly and moved back to where the rest of their crew was waiting. They bowed their heads in respect to their captain's brother and each in their own way they thanked him for looking after their captain up untill then. When they finished they slowly retreated back down to their ship, leaving their captain behind.

Marco signaled for his crewmates to leave as well so he could have a few moments alone with Luffy. There was something he wanted to say, something he thought that needed to be said.

In the distance the gigantic sword shined in the bright light while the seagulls cried above their heads. The two pirates gazed at the silent tombstones, Luffy with a peaceful smile and Marco with a brooding look.

"Strawhat," he finally began.

"Hm?"

"Become the strongest," Marco continued firmly "Become the strongest pirate that has ever sailed the wide seas. All Blue, Grand Line, New World... find_ it_."

Luffy tipped his head hiding his face in the shadow of his strawhat. Still, there was no mistaking the wide grin that stretched over his face. "Don't worry," he finally said "I will."

Before he stood up he patted the ground like he was reassuring something to his brother "That was our promise after all."

* * *

I'm not used to writing one-shots, but I hope this works :)

To my other readers: I'm **not** leaving _Sunflowers_ unfinished. I've got the main and final idea down and it's not far from being finished. I'm just in a phase where I can't find the time to write it all but sooner or later it'll come around and smack me to the keyboard again. Good times, good times.


End file.
